


picking petals

by expiration



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: F/M, bc lets be honest its the holy book of the fandom, more than human canon, not very plot driven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 05:30:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expiration/pseuds/expiration
Summary: in which a conflicted buttercup decides to play "he loves me, he loves me not". [greens]





	picking petals

Buttercup lands in front of the local flower shop and hesitates, well aware of the curious eyes on her that are burning holes into the back of her head. She grits her teeth, decides to go through with it anyways - let it be known that she was _not_ a coward - and the little bells on the door handle jangle as she pushes the door open and steps inside.

Unlike her more sociable sisters, who she knows would smile brightly and start a conversation with the florist, Buttercup could only muster an awkward smile and a rushed _adozendaisiesplease_. She turns away when the florist reaches down to grab a plastic sheet and some rubber bands to wrap the daisies in. When asked if it was for a friend, the dark-haired Puff whips back around and stares at the florist for a few seconds, too flustered to even muster up a glare.

She quickly slaps down the amount owed, grabs her bouquet, and with a quick “Thanks!”, she flies out of the store like a bullet, refusing to let anyone see her red cheeks. She doesn’t slow down until she reaches a secluded area in the Townsville Park.

\--

Buttercup finds a few buds of the flowers she’s named after in the small bouquet, and she has no doubt the florist thought herself clever when she inserted them among the daisies. It feels too much like something Mitch would do and she’s suddenly spiraling into memories of the years and months and days and hoursminutes _seconds_ she’s spent with Mitch and suddenly all she can think is MitchMitchMi t c h-

-and she remembers holding him, kissing him, laughing and singing with him and the boys. She remembers the cramped space of his trailer, his scent on the sweaters she had stolen from him, his hand fitting perfectly in hers.

\--

_(He loves me-_

She pauses, fingers the petal she has just plucked, loses herself in the memories. For a moment, she cannot remember if she is doing this for Butch or Mitch, and she almost wants to cry as she stares down at the petal she’s still holding.

-the petal gently falls to the ground next to her. _)_

\--

( _He loves me not-_

But when she closes her eyes, it’s not Mitch’s dark eyes she sees. It’s a pair of bright green eyes, an almost perfect match to her own, and her heart races and her stomach clenches.

She sees his face twisted in anger, green eyes flashing as he stomps past her in the school hallways and swats away the other students like flies. She sees his arrogant smirk, the one he reserves just for her when he knows he’s gotten under her skin. She sees the horror and fear in his eyes when he finds her buried in an impossibly large pile of rubble after a fight gone bad.

She sees a bit of Mitch’s personality in him too and realizes that she might have a type. She sees that maybe she loved Mitch once upon a time, and he loved her. But he never understood her the way Butch does, and when it truly counted, only Butch was around to lean on.)

\--

_(He loves me-_

-before she can continue, the flower is taken from her, and dazed, she looks up to find Butch standing before her with an indiscernible look on his face. _)_

\--

He raises an eyebrow in silent question of _what the hell are you doing._ And for the first time, Buttercup realizes how late it’s gotten - the sun was starting to set. She stands up, too quickly, too unsteadily, and his hands are suddenly at her elbows, holding her upright. The warmth of his hands is gone too soon, and he flicks her forehead before holding the flower in front of her face.

“I didn’t know you believed in this shit.”

He grins, his hand twirling the stem of the daisy (her last one), his stance relaxed.

But Buttercup knows him better than that. She sees the genuine curiosity in his eyes and the concern carefully tucked away behind the mask of nonchalance that he’s practiced so well.

He's stupid. He's violent. He's beautiful. He's-

-kissing her full on the lips.

Buttercup doesn't resist, doesn't push him away. She kisses him back, with desperation and need and _she finds her answer_.

**Author's Note:**

> it doesn't feel really complete but...i'm not too mad bc i desperately need greens in my life lolol. dedicated to one of my bestest friends, seii, who continuously supports me (and also desperately needs more greens content lol).


End file.
